Leaves Block My Sight
by Chibot1
Summary: A short story that I really wanted write about. I love the pair of Miroku and Inuyasha, they're so cute . It strays a bit from my regular writing topics but I hope you like it.


Miroku stepped from the path into the forest, "I cannot see any light past these first few trees. This forest is very dense."

"This is a waste of time Miroku. We're not going to find anything here."

"Oh, Inuyasha. You fail to see what is right in front of you as usual." retorted Miroku with a smirk. Inuyasha snorted and gave Miroku a contemptuous glare.

Every tree seemed to watch and move with both of their movements. "Now that I think twice, entering this forest may not have been the wisest choice."

"Humph, what makes you say that? The fact there is nothing here but musty old trees?" snorted Inuyasha turning his face away.

"Yes." Miroku saw a confused look on Inuyasha's face, "Think about it. Forests always have animals: birds, deer, squirrels, insects; this forest holds none of them."

"Yeah, I did notice that." Inuyasha took in a long wiff of air," Nothing. I can only smell those trees and..." Inuyasha's face went beet red.

"What else do you smell?"

"Nothing, nothing!" answered Inuyasha.

'Inuyasha answered rather quickly. What is he hiding?' thought Miroku, "Alright, we have to find a way out in order to see the lovely Kagome once more." One swift knock to the head and an annoyed look later and the two were off.

The path they walked was overgrown and the canopy overhead capture most all sunlight that attempted to reach the ground. Miroku appeared a mere shadow to Inuyasha as they walked along in the near dark. A single ray penetrated the thick branches and splayed across Miroku's sleek black hair. The beauty that laid under that exquisite head of hair made Inuyasha gasp.

Miroku turned, his entire face now visible, "Is something the matter?" Inuyasha's heart began to shake his entire frame. A look of concern came over Miroku and he stepped towards Inuyasha. Frozen solid, Inuyasha couldn't turn his head and dared not blink would any second of that beauty elude him. A cool hand rested against his forehead. All the air in his body released and Inuyasha's body went limp.

"Inuyasha." A cool sensation rushed through Inuyasha's body. That tone, that voice could only be Miroku. Sunlight crept into his eyes and that black hair filled his sight.

"Miroku..."

"What?!" Inuyasha felt a sharp pain pulse through his head, "How could you think I was that pervert?"

"Kagome? What are you doing here?" Inuyasha sporadically scanned the area, "Where is Miroku?"

"Still thinking about that pervert monk?" pouted Kagome, "Well he went back into the forest to find something. He wouldn't say what."

Inuyasha leapt to his feet, "What? He's in there alone?" Keeping his emotions in check Inuyasha calmly said, "Well I better go in after him."

As Inuyasha began walking away towards the forest he heard Kagome coolly mutter those two words and the sight of the ground filled his perception.

"You're not going in there after him, you hear me?"

"What if he gets hurt?" whimpered Inuyasha.

"Since when have you cared about what happened to Miroku? You never showed this much concern for me you know."

"Wha... what are you talking about?" stammered Inuyasha, startled by how perceptive Kagome was.

"You can tell me if there is something going on between you two."

"What?! There is nothing, nothing at all going on between us." screamed a flustered Inuyasha.

"You're awfully defensive for nothing." said Kagome with hands at her hips.

"We just need him to fight Naraku that's all. I'll be back in no time."

"Inuyasha wait!" No reply. "What a fool, he can tell me if that's the way he feels."

"I have been wandering for hours it would seem. And yet; I have found nothing." Miroku stared into the bark of the trees.

"This doesn't look like normal bark." Miroku's fingers rubbed against the soft bark and the tree began to twitch.

"What?" Miroku tried to step away but the limbs of the trees ensnared him. "Foul demons! Release me!"

"Demons?" boomed a deep voice from within the forest," We are not demons. We trees have lived in peace with you and your kind for too long. Now we shall revenge out kind you have slain. Beginning with you."

'I can't believe this is how I am going to die.' thought Miroku.

"Iron reaver soul stealer!"

The trees screamed in pain. Bark and branches were strewn across the forest floor.

"You bastard trees. You think you're gong to get any revenge? Dream on!" Inuyasha unsheathed Tetsusaiga and cut the attacking tree in two. Miroku watched in awe, still shocked how Inuyasha rescued him.

"Are you alright Miroku?"

"Yes, thanks to you." Miroku looked up and couldn't find that familiar smirk.

"Down here." Inuyasha was kneeling by his side with Tetsusaiga placed as a shield in front of Miroku. Both Inuyasha and Miroku blushed slightly. Slowly their bodies edged closer and their eye lids grew heavy.

"Fools!"

Pulled from the moment Inuyasha sprang into action. "Damn trees," grunted Inuyasha grabbing Tetsusaiga and blocking the trees from touching Miroku, "Stay behind me, alright?"

Miroku blushed and nodded slightly.

'Why is he so protective of me all of a sudden. Never before has he ever looked at me in that way.' Inuyasha's blade cleaved through the assailing blows of the forest. A barbed branch wrapped round Inuyasha's ankle and he grunted in pain as the barbs dug into his skin.

Miroku gave out a loud battle cry, snapping the branch with a blow of his staff.

"Let us fight." said Miroku staring into Inuyasha's eyes.

Back to back Inuyasha and Miroku fought the unrelenting forest.

"Do they never stop?" Staff and sword swung at the trees for hours and hours; until, after the last possessed tree fell, Miroku and Inuyasha slumped onto the ground. Exhausted from the battle Inuyasha tried to speak. A slim finger pressed against his lips, " I know Inuyasha, Let's rest now."


End file.
